


A Trip to the Truth

by Maddy755



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy755/pseuds/Maddy755
Summary: Danny Fenton, 17 year old half ghost, is having the time of his life in his senior year of high school. His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, decided that the teens of amity park need more knowledge of the ghost zone and its inhabitants. They created a mixed grade class to teach the teens of Casper High about the ghost zone.





	1. Characters

Daniel James Fenton 

>Messy, Jet Black Hair

>Icy Blue Eyes

>6’1                    

>17 Years Old

>Born- December 20th

>Wears Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, White T-Shirt, Red Flannel, and Red Converse

>Father- Jack Fenton

>Mother- Maddie Fenton

>Sister- Jazz Fenton

>Sister (Clone)- Dani Fenton

 

Samantha Emery Manson 

>Long, Sleek Onyx Hair (About Mid-Back)

>Lilac Eyes

>5’4                         

>18 Years Old

>Born- June 17th

>Wears Lime Green High-Waisted Shorts, Long-Sleeved Black Crop Top, and Black Combat Boots

>Father- Jeremy Manson

>Mother- Pamela Manson

>Grandmother- Ida Manson

 

Tucker Oliver Foley 

>Short, Shaved Black Hair

>Turquoise Eyes

>5’11                           

>18 Years Old

>Born- April 10th

>Wears Blue Skinny Jeans, Forest Green Long-Sleeved Shirt Sleeves Rolled Up To Elbows, and Tennis Shoes

>Father- Maurice Foley

>Mother- Angela Foley

 

Jasmine Eliza Fenton 

>Long, Strawberry Blonde Hair (A Little Longer Than Mid-Back)

>Teal Eyes

>5’7                          

>19 Years Old

>Born- November 1st

>Wears Turquoise Shorts, Black T-Shirt, and Dark Turquoise Converse

>Father- Jack Fenton

>Mother- Maddie Fenton

>Brother- Danny Fenton

>Sister- Dani Fenton

 

Danielle Jade Fenton 

>Messy, Jet Black Hair (About Mid-Back Length)

>Electric Blue Eyes

>5’5                                     

>15 Years Old

>Born- December 3rd

>Wears Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, Icy Blue Tank Top, Black Crop-Top Jacket, Red Beanie, and Red Converse

>Father- Jack Fenton

>Mother- Maddie Fenton

>Sister- Jazz Fenton

>Brother- Danny Fenton

 

Paulina Sofia Sanchez 

>Wavy, Dark Brown (Almost Black) Hair (Almost At Butt)

>Teal Eyes

>5’6                              

>18 Years Old

>Born- August 27th

>Wears High-Waisted Blue Capris, Bubblegum Pink Crop-Top, and Pink Flats

>Father- Samuel Sanchez

>Mother- Sofia Sanchez

 

Dash Seth Baxter 

>Spiky, Short Blond Hair

>Blue Eyes

>6’0                                     

>18 Years Old

>Born- January 30th   
>Wears Blue Jeans, White T-Shirt, Letterman Jacket, and Red Tennis Shoes

>Father- Seth Baxter

>Mother- Luna Baxter

>Sister- Star Baxter

>Brother- Alan Baxter

 

Star Dakota Baxter 

>Medium, Straight Blonde Hair (Close To Shoulders)

>Turquoise Eyes

>5’4                                

>18 Years Old

>Born- January 30th

>Wears Pastel Orange Dress With Star All Over It and White Wedges

>Father- Seth Baxter

>Mother- Luna Baxter

>Brother- Dash Baxter

>Brother- Alan Baxter

 

Alan Mason Baxter

>Shaggy Blond Hair

>Turquoise Eyes

>5’6                               

>16 Years Old

>Born- July 4th

>Wears Black Skinny Jeans, Dark Blue Shirt, and Black Combat Boots

>Father- Seth Baxter

>Mother- Luna Baxter

>Brother- Dash Baxter

>Sister- Star Baxter

 

Kwan Jaxon Ishiyama 

>Short, Jet Black Hair

>Dark Green Eyes

>5’11                                     

>18 Years Old

>Born- June 10th

>Wears Blue Jeans, White T-Shirt, Letterman Jacket, and Red Tennis Shoes

>Father- Matthew Ishiyama

>Mother- Allison Ishiyama

 

Valerie Anastasia Gray 

>Short, Curly Brown Hair (Pixie Cut)

>Dark Green Eyes

>5’8                                

>17 Years Old 

>Born- October 11th

>Wears Light Yellow (Almost White) Shorts, Blood Red Oversized Sweater, and Blood Red Ankle Boots

>Father- Damon Gray

>Mother- Katherine Gray (Dead)

 

William Alexander Lancer

>Bald                               

>Light Green Eyes

>5’9                                   

>46 Years Old

>Born- May 6th

>Wears Black Pants, Light Blue Shirt, Black Tie, and Black Shoes

>Father- Matthew Lancer

>Mother- Lily Lancer

>Sister- Lavender Lancer

 

Jackson Harold Fenton

>Short, Black Graying Hair

>Icy Blue Eyes

>5’10                                     

>44 Years Old

>Born- December 29th

>Wears Orange Jumpsuit and Black Boots

>Father- Nikolaus Fenton

>Mother- Nina Fenton (Dead)

>Wife- Madeline Fenton

>Daughter- Jazz Fenton

>Son- Danny Fenton

>Daughter- Dani Fenton

 

Madeline Lyre Fenton

>Short Ginger Hair (About Chin Length)

>Violet Eyes

>5’7                                       

>45 Years Old

>Born- June 12th

>Wears Turquoise Jumpsuit and Black Boots

>Father- Walter White (Dead)

>Mother- Emily White 

>Brother- Daniel White

>Husband- Jack Fenton

>Daughter- Jazz Fenton

>Son- Danny Fenton

>Daughter- Dani Fenton


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Fenton, 17 year old half ghost, is having the time of his life in his senior year of high school. His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, decided that the teens of amity park need more knowledge of the ghost zone and its inhabitants. They created a mixed grade class to teach the teens of Casper High about the ghost zone.

“Danny, hurry up. We’re going to be late.” Dani Fenton yelled at her older brother from the bottom of the stairs. She was wanting to get to school to see her best friend, Alan Baxter. 

“Dani… Don’t yell at your brother.” Maddie Fenton chastised her daughter. 

“To be fair, mom, he is taking forever.” Jazz Fenton, the eldest child, defended her sister. Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table reading some thick book. 

“Hey!” Danny said, walking down the stairs.

“Finally, we can go.” Dani said, dragging out finally. Dani grabbed her brother, and started her way to the door. 

“Do you guys have everything?” Jazz said, the protective older sister coming out. 

“Yes, Jazz.” Danny and Dani said monotonously. The both of them walked out of the door and down the street. 

“Do you think that she will ever stop being overprotective?” Dani asked as they stopped by Sam Manson’s mansion. 

“No. It’s in her nature.” Danny replied. 

“Hey guys.” Sam said. 

“Hey.” Dani said. The trio started walking towards Tucker’s house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“See you at lunch, guys.” Dani yelled to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. She ran towards Alan, a blond goth and Dani’s best friend. 

“What do we have first?” Danny asked his two friends after his sister ran off. 

“Lancer.” Sam said. The trio had the same schedule every year since seventh grade when they all met. The three of them walked to their lockers to put their stuff up. On the outside they just looked like the average red school locker, but the three lockers were as different as night, day, and the ghost zone. 

Danny’s locker freshman year had spaceships and astronauts. You know spacey things. He had rocket decals and small posters. Sophomore year’s locker was less extravagant. It was mostly plain with a couple things here and there throughout the year, like old tests. Junior year was the year when Danny got everything figured out. When he left during class to fight a ghost, Sam or Tucker would write notes for him. His locker was a lot less messy, and his grades raised from an average C- to an average B+. Now this year, Danny has a Fenton Thermos and his binders. It was really simple for his last year in high school. 

Sam’s locker has changed through the years as well. It always been neat, though. In her freshman year, she had a spider wallpaper and a couple notebooks. Her locker changed slightly in her sophomore year. Sam took down the wallpaper and put up a plain black one. She also kept a Fenton Thermos. In junior year, she added some sort of snack next the Fenton Thermos. Danny was hardly eating with all the ghost attacks and homework. This year, Sam took down the black wallpaper. She had various pictures of her friends throughout the six years total they knew each other instead. 

Tucker’s locker has always been messy. It had trash, old wrappers of some sort, and electronics during freshman year. Through the years it didn’t get better, it seemed to get worse and worse. Sophomore year Tucker added old assignments to the piles of trash. Sam wondered how Tucker could even shut his locker. Tucker’s locker got messier and messier in junior year. He added Nasty Burger wrappers to the piles of trash that school year. This year, he put lots and lots of snack food on the shelf. 

“I still don’t understand how you can open your locker without everything falling out.” Sam said. 

“Must be magic.” Danny said as he took a binder out of his locker. 

“I just don’t question it.” Tucker said. The three of them walked to the English teacher’s classroom while talking about the randomness things. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So glad that lunch is next. I’ve been starving since second period.” Tucker said. Sam sighed. 

“Are we going to meet Dani in the lunchroom or at her locker?” Sam asked. 

“Her locker.” Danny said. The trio walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the second level. Each grades’ lockers had there own floor. The freshman lockers were on the first floor. The sophomore lockers were on the second. The junior lockers were on the third. The senior lockers were on the top floor. 

Danny saw Dani in front of her locker talking to Alan. They seemed to be laughing at something. 

“Hey Dani.” Danny said as the trio walked up to the two sophomores. 

“Hey bro. Ready to go to lunch?” She responded. 

“I think Tucker is.” Danny said while chuckling at one of his best friends. Tucker was salivating. He was probably thinking about meat. The others stifled a chuckle or giggle. 

The five teenagers walked down the stairs to the first floor. The first floor had the cafeteria and freshman core classes, like English, math, science, social studies, etc. It also had one or two extra-curricular classes. 

“Hey, Mini Fentoad!” The quintet turned around to see four popular kids. Al Baxter sighed and looked at his best friend. He didn’t understand why his brother and sister, and their whole squad for that matter, bullied his friend and her family. 

“What do you want, Dash?” Dani asked, annoyed. Danny and Dani’s eyes flashed green for a moment. He never left her alone. It was starting to get annoying. 

“You know exactly what I want.” He said. 

“Uh, no I don’t.” Dani sassed back. Dash seemed to steam. 

“Stop being around my brother. You’re changing him into a goth freak.” He thought that he, himself, looked scary, but in reality he looked like an idiot. Danny, Sam, and Tucker laughed. Al stifled a chuckle. 

“As far as I know, Al didn’t want to be like his stuck up brother and sister so he became a goth. It had nothing to do with me. So get out of our way, before I do something that I’d regret.” Dani said, her eyes flashing neon green, instead of her normal blue, at the last word. Dash and the other A-listers thought it was a trick of the light. 

The only people who knew Danny and Dani’s secret were Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Al. Sam and Tucker knew Danny’s part of the secret because they were there. They learned Danielle’s part of the secret by meeting her two years ago. Danny explained about how she was made. Later that day, Danny explained to Jazz about Dani. She already knew his secret. She figured it out a couple months before and started helping him. 

The way Al found out the whole secret was entertaining. It was freshman year for Dani and Al. They had been friends for a couple weeks. Dani would disappear at random moments during class. Alan started to become suspicious. He followed her out of lunch one day. He could see from his hiding place, Danny Phantom fighting this blue flame-haired ghost. He saw another ghost girl come out of nowhere. She looked very similar to Phantom. The two of them floated down after they sucked the flame-haired ghost in this cylinder container. As soon as they touched the ground, blueish-white rings appeared around their waists. In a blink of an eye, there stood Danny and Dani Fenton. Danny and Dani had a talk with Al. He hasn’t spilled their secret since. 

The two Fentons, Manson, Foley, and Baxter left the A-listers in their dust. They went on their way to the cafeteria. The five teenagers walked to their lunch table. 

“I don’t like how he doesn’t leave you alone.” Danny said to his little sister. Danielle nodded along. She didn’t like it either. 

“Someone’s being overprotective.” Tucker muttered to Al and Sam. Al and Sam didn’t agree with him on the outside, but they did agree with him in their head. The five of them took out their lunch. 

Tucker had about three burgers and two containers of fries from Nasty Burger. He also had a vanilla milkshake. Sam had a fruit salad from her garden and drank a water bottle. Al had a cheeseburger with a salad. He also had a fruit smoothie. Dani was eating a fruit salad and drank a bottle of soda. Danny had a cheeseburger and a bottle of soda. 

“Ewww.” Sam and Dani recited after Tucker was slinging bits of hamburger on them. Dani was trying the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian diet. Dani liked learning about the different ways of doing things. A couple months ago she tried the Amish lifestyle. It only lasted about a week, because she missed talking to Al on her phone. 

“What happened to my meat smelling entrepreneur?” Tucker asked, confused to why Dani was ewing at his habits when normally she would join him. Dani sat down her fork. 

“I wanted to try out the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian diet. It seemed like a nice change.” She said, turning back to Sam to talk to her. Tucker looked at Danny to see if it was true. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Yeah, I was as surprised as you when I found out. She wanted to be different. Dani says that she going to do it for the whole school year. I, personally, think that she going to stop halfway through the year because she’ll miss meat.” Danny said while nodding. 

“What did you say, dear brother?” Dani said. She didn’t look very happy. Danny gulped. 

“N-nothing.” He said, stuttering. 

“That’s right.” She said, smirking. She, then, turned to Alan to talk to him. Tucker and Sam looked at Danny. They began laughing. 

“Hey!” Danny said, annoyed. That outburst made his two friends laugh even more. Danny pouted. That made Dani and Al start laughing. 

“Are you that butt-hurt?” Dani asked, still laughing. Her brother nodded and started laughing along with his friends. He couldn’t keep a straight face any longer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Fenton, 17 year old half ghost, is having the time of his life in his senior year of high school. His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, decided that the teens of amity park need more knowledge of the ghost zone and its inhabitants. They created a mixed grade class to teach the teens of Casper High about the ghost zone.

“See you guys later.” Alan said. Danny, Tucker, Sam, Dani, and Al walked up to the third floor. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Dani had a mixed grade art class. Al had a Latin class without the four of them. He would be on his own. The five of them split up into four and one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We have one more class and then we can go home.” Danny said, relieved. The four of them would meet up with Alan in the last class of the day. 

“Umm.. Danny did you look at your schedule before you came to school?” Sam asked. Her hands were shaking while she was holding her schedule. 

“No, why?” 

“Well… We have a class taught by your parents. I.. It’s called Ghosts 101.” Sam tried to calm herself. Dani looked between her brother, Tucker, and Sam. They all looked pretty shaken up. Danny was put his hands through his jet black hair. Sam was holding her hands, trying to 

“What’s wrong with Mom and Dad teaching a class?” Dani was still confused. Danny took a gulp of air. He forgot to breathe while he was panicked. 

“If they’re gonna do what I think they are going to do, our secret will be exposed.” Dani suddenly knew why this was important. 

“Let’s just go to class. We can figure something out in class.” She said, walking down the hallway. The trio stared at her before coming to their senses and following. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio followed Dani into room 412. There were a couple of students already in the classroom, like Mikey and Nathan. Al was sitting in the very back with four empty seats next to him. He motioned for the group to come over. 

“Did you know that your parents are teaching us? I heard that Jazz will be student teaching.” Al said, rushed. 

“Jazz will be helping teach!” Danny exclaimed. He groaned. Not only would his parents be teaching him, but also his older sister. 

“Hey, it could just be a rumor.” Tucker said, but right after he said that a certain redhead walked in the classroom. 

“Thanks, Bad Luck Tuck.” Danny and Sam said in unison. They looked at each other, their cheeks slowly reddening. Dani started giggling uncontrollably. She almost fell out of her seat. Al grabbed her before she could. 

*RING*

“Welcome to class, kids. Today we will get to know each other, because this is a mixed grade class.” Maddie Fenton said. Her husband, Jack, was swallowing the last piece of fudge he had. The whole class, except Dani, groaned after Maddie said this. Dani was too busy trying to stifle her giggles. 

“As you can see our daughter, Jazz, is going to be student teaching. She going to be extra help for you if you have any trouble.” Maddie continued on, “Jazz, can you explain what to do?” Jazz smiled and waved when her name was said. She was sitting on the teacher's’ desk. 

“Sure, Mom. You guys need to get out a piece of paper. Write down five facts about you. The facts don’t have to be extravagant. Don’t forget to put your name on it. When you’re finished, give them to me.” Jazz said, getting off of the desk. She smoothed down her black shorts. 

Everyone got to work to get it over with. The few freshmen in the class were the last ones to get done with the assignment. 

“Now that I have all of your papers, I will read the facts. You will have to guess whose facts they are. First one, I am an only child. I have few friends. My favorite color is cyan. I have been on a trip in France. I have a crush on one of the town’s ghost superheros. Who do you think it is? I’ll keep a tally.” Jazz said. She looked around the classroom. 

“Mikey, who do you think it is? We will go down the rows.” Jazz asked the first person she saw. 

“Umm… The redheaded freshman, Olivia.” He said, hesitating. 

“Will.” A sophomore, Lyla said. 

“Dash?” Will said, questioning. The Baxter siblings stifled laughs. 

“Will.” Olivia said. 

“Tucker.” Dash said. Tucker shook his head in disbelief. 

“Paulina.” Valerie says, pulling on the end of her sweater. 

“Samantha.” Brianna, a junior nerd, said. She analyzed the room to see who looked the most uncomfortable at some of the facts. 

“I agree with Brianna.” Bryan, her twin brother, said.   
“Diana.” Paulina said. Diana is almost in the A-list. 

“Paulina.” Kwan said. Jazz nodded, wanting the next person to go. 

“Olivia.” Harry, another freshman, said. 

“Paulina.” Ana, a junior, said. 

“Umm… Diana.” Star said. 

“Sam.” Nicole, a senior, said. Sam is her cousin. Nicole is friends with the whole group. 

“Paulina.” Nathan said. 

“Paulina.” Sam said. 

“Alan.” Danny said. He knows that Al has a crush on his little sister. Even if they don't admit it. 

“Sam.” Dani said. She knew that Sam like her brother after all of the sleepovers that they have had. 

“Paulina.” Diana said. 

“Diana.” Courtney said. 

“Lyla.” Mason said. He is Nicole’s little brother by two years.

“Sam.” Tucker said. He isn’t oblivious like Danny. He knows that something is going on between the two of them. 

“Sam.” Alan said. 

“To recap, Olivia- 2, Will- 2, Dash- 1, Tucker- 1, Sam- 6, Diana- 3, Paulina- 6, Alan- 1, Lyla-1. The facts were Sam’s. The next one is I have blonde hair, light eyes, I am 5’4, I have one sibling, and I live with my cousin. Who is it?” Jazz said. She put Sam’s paper on the desk behind her, smiling slightly when she heard her brother choking slightly at the facts’ reveal. 

“Lyla.” Mikey said. 

“Harry.” Lyla said. 

“Harry.” Will said. 

“Lyla.” Olivia said. 

“Diana.” Dash said. 

“Al.” Valerie said. 

“Nicole.” Brianna said. 

“Alan.” Bryan said. 

“Diana.” Paulina said. 

“Harry.” Kwan said. 

“Nicole.” Harry guessed. 

“Harry.” Ana guessed. 

“Lyla.” Star guessed. 

“Dash.” Nicole said. 

“Nicole.” Nathan said. 

“Nicole.” Sam said. 

“Nicole.” Danny said. 

“Nicole.” Dani said. 

“Star?” Diana guessed. 

“Diana.” Courtney said. 

“Nicole.” Mason said. 

“Nicole.” Tucker said. 

“Nicole.” Al said. 

“To recap, Lyla- 3, Harry- 4, Diana- 3, Alan- 2, Nicole- 9, Dash- 1, Star- 1. The facts were in fact Nicole’s. This will be the last fact for today. I’m not white. I have dark hair. My favorite color is red. I am an only child. My mom is dead. We’ll continue this tomorrow.” Jazz said, putting all of the papers in a file folder.


End file.
